


Caught in the Rip

by glass_fossa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa
Summary: It had taken Kuroo a while to pull him in, to convince Meian to take a swim. But as soon as Meian had dared to dip his toes in, he’d lost his footing.---Just a quick drabble to further the MeiKuroo agenda haha
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Meian Shuugo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Caught in the Rip

Waves of adrenaline coursed through his body, Meian barely able to hear anything over the echo of his own blood pumping in his ears. Everything else was muffled, the slick noises of his working mouth and heavy breathing dulled by the surging sound of his desire. 

It had taken Kuroo a while to pull him in, to convince Meian to take a swim. But as soon as Meian had dared to dip his toes in, he’d lost his footing.

And now he was drowning; sinking in a sea of pleasure, only anchored by the intense affection he felt for Kuroo.

Meian was only able to surface thanks to Kuroo's alluring cries, raising in pitch and volume by the second. With each cry, Kuroo let more of his weight rest on Meian's face, the older man encouraging it by tugging down on Kuroo's thighs on each side of his head. 

The smooth undulations of Kuroo's hip were becoming increasingly erratic, all semblance of rhythm lost as Kuroo worked himself feverishly against Meian's mouth. Meian turned his eyes up, gaze raking over the soft skin of Kuroo's stomach and chest, landing on the siren sight of Kuroo's head tossed back, lips parted wide as whine after whine spilled out. 

Just like that, Meian was pulled under again. 

He closed his eyes, focusing on the softness of the skin under his hands as Kuroo's thighs began to shake. Kuroo was almost there, edging closer and closer to cresting with each swift roll of his hips. Meian moved a hand, slipping it under Kuroo's thigh to slide a finger in beside his tongue. 

It only took a few seconds. Meian's finger curling in just the right way to have wave after wave of pleasure crashing through Kuroo.

Kuroo was left gasping for breath, his figure hunched over Meian briefly before moving off his face. Oxygen flooded Meian's lungs, eyesight blurry for a few seconds before finally focusing on the picture of perfection before him.

Kuroo was straddling his stomach, skin made even more lustrous than usual by a thin layer of sweat and healthy blush across his cheeks and chest.

A sleepy, satisfied smile pulled at Kuroo's lips as he locked eyes with Meian, leaning down to let his chest rest against Meian's. They kissed slowly, softly exhaling into one another's mouths.

Meian was alright with drowning, he'd decided, as long as it was in Kuroo's ocean.


End file.
